Zlatý křížek
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Chybějící scéna z filmu, kdy Mulder opět vrací Scullyové to, co k ní neodmyslitelně patří.


Chybějící scéna z filmu, kdy Mulder opět vrací Scullyové to, co k ní neodmyslitelně patří.

* * *

 ** _Zlatý křížek_**

Snažil se nevnímat ostrost světla zářivek. Ignoroval veškeré zvuky, nevšímal si pohybu lidí kolem něj. Přišlo mu, že se vše dělo v jakémsi mlhavém povzdálí a cítil jakoby se ho nic z toho netýkalo. Pokud k sobě měl ale být upřímný, musel uznat, že vlastně vše se točilo kolem něj a ženy, se kterou byl přijat do nemocnice. Ležel v nepohodlné posteli na lůžkovém oddělení akutních příjmů a snažil si vybavit, jak krásně se mu leželo na jeho vlastní pohovce.

"Doktore, pacient se probral," uslyšel Mulder zvolání sestry, která přicházela k jeho lůžku.

"Agente Muldere, jak se cítíte?" zeptal se doktor, který se postavil na druhou stranu postele. Nahnul se nad lůžko a zasvítil pacientovi do oka malou baterkou. Mulder ucukl a doktor jen zakýval hlavou.

"Vypadá to, že se vše vrací do normálu," dodal muž v dlouhém bílém plášti a pohledem do karty téměř uzdraveného agenta si v hlavě urovnal poslední sérii myšlenek.

"Myslím, že pan Mulder bude potěšen, když mu zdělím, že je v naprostém pořádku. Ještě dnes odpoledne vás propustíme," konstatoval doktor a přijal Mulderovu nataženou ruku.

"Díky doktore. Za vše," řekl Mulder a posadil se. Ještě se mu trochu točila hlava, ale bylo to zřejmě jen z toho, jak rychle změnil polohu. Až když se chtěl opřít celou svoji vahou o ruce, aby se mohl pohodlně posadit a opřít, si uvědomil, že v levé ruce něco svírá. Udiveně se zadíval na prsty, které křečovitě svíral v pěst a povolil stisk. Na dlani se mu zableskl zlatý řetízek s křížkem.

"Musí pro vás mít velkou cenu, pane Muldere," špitla sestra a sledovala jeho reakci. Mulder si povzdychl. Vše, veškeré vzpomínky se mu začaly vracet. Vzpomínky na to, co se stalo na Antarktidě, vzpomínka na ten moment, kdy stál jen pár centimetrů vzdálený od ženy, kterou miloval. Ucítil na svých rtech ten nedokončený polibek, který zůstal - jak se říká - viset ve vzduchu, vybavoval si každý detail tváře, po které stékaly slzy. Oči, ve kterých se vždy topil měl přímo před sebou. Znal je dokonale. Zhluboka se nadechl až v něm hrklo.

"Za celou dobu co jste u nás hospitalizovaný jste ten přívěšek nepustil. Nikdy jste nepovolil sevření," dodala sestra a byla překvapená, jak silné emoce ji právě teď Mulder ukázal.

"Kde je?" zašeptal otázku a doufal, že odpověď mu konečně přinese úlevu. Vyděšeně se rozhlížel kolem sebe. V místnosti bylo ještě pár dalších lůžek, ale ani na jednom z nich si nevšiml ženy malé postavy či zrzavých vlasů.

"Vaše partnerka je na jednotce intenzivní péče," seznámila sestra Muldera se situací. Foxovi tohle ale nestačilo. Tázavým pohledem se podíval sestře do očí a ta pochopila.

"Agentka Scullyová se vás snažila zahřát, ale její tělo bylo oslabené. Prochladla a životní funkce se nám podařilo stabilizovat až po pár hodinách co jsme vás přivezli. Zachránila vám život," poslední slova Muldera ranila. Vždyť ona ohrozila svůj vlastní život, aby mohla se alespoň pokusit zachránit ten jeho. Zasloužil si to vůbec? Začal o sobě pochybovat. Nikdy nepotkal člověka, který by byl ochoten pro něj tolik obětovat, jako ona.

"Musím ji vidět," prosil Mulder polohlasně. Měl hodně práce s tím, aby zadržel slzy. Slzy dojetí, ale zároveň i slzy strachu. Znovu se zadíval na zlatý řetízek a ještě jednou pevně sevřel zlatý křížek. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě teď probíhalo jeho vlastní myslí. Děkoval bohu, že mu seslal anděla strážného. Děkoval Daně za záchranu jeho mizerného života o kterém si často myslel, že nemá cenu. Vstal z postele a když sestra odešla, převlékl se do šatů, které mu tam nechal ředitel Skinner při své poslední návštěvě. Byl si jistý, že se nový oblek bude Mulderovi hodit. Nazul si boty a vyšel z pokoje. Podíval se na sestru a ta aniž by řekl jediné slovo ukázala směrem k řadě dveří a zvolala číslo pokoje, kde měla ležet jeho partnerka.

Fox jen děkovně pokýval hlavou a bez dalšího zdržování se přímo rozběhl k pokoji číslo 203.

Jemně zaklepal. Z pokoje se ozvalo slabé "Dále!" a tak pomalu otevřel dveře. Nejprve strčil do dveří hlavu a nakoukl do místnosti. Dana ležela na jednom z těch lůžek obklopených přístroji pro monitorování životních funkcí. Pokývala hlavou a tím dala Mulderovi jasně najevo, že může vstoupit. Jak ráda ho viděla. Kdyby to byl další doktor, asi by ho už vyhodila. Měla všech bílých pláštů dost. Tvář, kterou chtěla vidět byla tvář člověka, který se vydal až do zasněžené a zmrzlé Antarktidy, aby ji vytáhl z té nehostinné kóje, který ji prakticky na rameni vynesl až na povrch a dal ji tak možnost dál žít. Rty ji ozdobil vděčný úsměv a ve chvíli, kdy Mulder stál těsně vedle její postele se konečně cítila zase v bezpečí. Takový silný vliv měl na to, jak se právě cítila. Věděla, že se na něj může spolehnout. Věděla, že by byl schopen riskovat vlastní život, vlastní hodnoty a přesvědčení pro to, aby ji zachránil ze spárů zla. Vztáhla k němu ruku a Mulder ji jemně chytil. Propletl prsty s jejími. Jejich oči se setkaly a kdyby si mohli navzájem číst myšlenky, věděli by, že oba dva myslí na úplně stejné věci, na stejné momenty, které se staly před tím, než tělo Scullyové zaplavil jed vstříknutý do jejího krevního oběhu včelím bodnutím.

"Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Mulder.

"Jako hadrová panenka," odpověděla Dana a snažila se pousmát, aby si Mulder nedělal starosti.

"Něco pro tebe mám," Mulder sklopil oči a natáhl před Danu druhou ruku, ve které svíral její přívěšek.

"Jen bych nerad, aby tohle zevšednělo," dodal Fox a vložil blýskavý šperk Daně do otevřené dlaně, překryl ji svou vlastní a pevně stiskl. Přál si, aby tohle bylo naposledy, kdy jeho partnerka ztratí něco, co k ní neodmyslitelně patří. V duchu se modlil za to, aby už nikdy nebyla obětí únosu či jiného nebezpečného aktu, kdy ztratí to, na čem ji tolik záleží.

"Děkuju," poděkovala mu Dana. Teď už ji opravdu nic nescházelo. Symbol víry v život, v Boha a také věčná vzpomínka na její rodinu ji ležela v dlani. Člověk stojící vždy po jejím bohu ochoten riskovat vše jen pro to, aby ji zachránil stál hned vedle ní.

Věděla, že teď už bude vše v pořádku. Věděla, že na to, co je čeká nebude sama a to byla ta nejsilnější síla, kterou se nechá pohánět stále víc a víc dopředu. Mulder si k jejímu lůžku přisunul židli a rozhodl se, že se od ní nevzdálí dokud nebude sama schopna postavit se na vlastní nohy. Jen tam tak seděli, beze slov. Nepotřebovali slova, jejich emoce a pocity promlouvaly samy za sebe. To byla jejich společná síla. Jejich duše byly tak propojené, že navzájem věděli, co si ten druhý myslí a nebo co chce říct. A za to byl jak Fox tak Dana velmi vděční.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
